We're having a baby! (An Arkos series)
by Marvel fiction
Summary: You thought beating Cinder, Salem and the Grimm were the hardest trials of their lives? Hah! No, the true trials come in changing diapers, cleaning peanut butter covered infants, and praying to the Gods that bang they just heard wasn't their little one falling out the cot at midnight. I'll say it, Arkos has their work cut out for them. Hilarity, fluff, and family high-jinks! Enjoy!
1. Big News

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! How are we?! Sooo, this is a thing. Yes, I know, I might be obsessed with this pairing, but who cares, right? So this will be a series of fun, humorous, and very fluffy shots, all set in a timeline where Jaune and Pyrrha tackle their biggest challenge to date... raising a child. It's no mean feet, so good luck Arkos!**

 **I hope you all enjoy, oh and the next chapter of Eclipse will be up tomorrow. This series will be updated randomly, whenever I have an idea, or need to write some funny, fluffy stuff. Eclipse is still the flagship. Anyways, enjoy the teeth rotting fluff stuff! - Dave**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Big News.**

 **...**

She felt sick; she truly felt sick, from the shaking of her hands to the icy gooey uncertainty in her gut. Sat on the lid of the toilet, elbows leaving blossoms of blushing red on her pale knees, one hand propping her chin, she waved a white stick back and forth. She fed the fingers currently supporting her chin to the edge of her teeth, anxiously chewing on her nails.

She'd been feeling ill for a week now, queasy in the mornings, sometimes even having to heave over the bowl. She knew it wasn't the sushi they shared last Sunday, that was the _finest_ Mistrali sushi available - a gift from her Mother to commemorate her daughter's anniversary. No, this wasn't a reaction to dodgy dishes. This was something else - something Pyrrha suspected, but also dreaded.

She stopped waving the stick, chewing her lip as her heartbeat thumped in her ears, the rushing of blood like a raging river. Her sparkly green eyes closed tight, a shaky breath leaving her lips, her stomach twisting and turning in thick knots.

Pyrrha peeled an eye open, flitting it down to the test, and she dropped her head into her hand with a whimpering sigh.

...

Huge Mistrali mountains carved into the blue flesh of the midday abyss above, bright white rays of sunlight pouring down the jagged teeth of rock capped with thin films of snow. Nestled in the shade of the tallest mountain, lay a Grecian and Cypriot styled home, creamy in color through render and stone, capped with red clay tiles. A plateau of tiled patio stretched down the length of the two story home, to umbrella covered benches and a rectangular pool of rippling ice blue waters, crisp and reflective wavy blue lines rippling over the shaded wall.

"This is the life, eh?" The buxom blonde grinned, kicking the patio door shut behind her, a bottle of beer in either hand. Over the years she'd gotten used to the pressure needed to grip a slippery glass - or anything soft or brittle... even sensitive. The phantom limb pain had quelled years ago, a few occasional flare ups during a brisk winter morning, but other than that, she was in a joyous stage of her life for a change. Her cybernetic arm glinted in the bright noon light, offering out to the other blonde - of the opposite gender.

Jaune chuckled, raking a hand through his locks as he lent forward in his lounger to take the slippery, icy cool bottle from Yang's whirring hand. "I know, right? Warm Mistrali sun, not a care in the world, drinking cold ones with your buddies?" Jaune sighed contently, twisting the cap off with a satisfying hiss, reclining in his seat. "This... this is the life we've earned, Yang."

"I'll drink to that." Yang groaned admix a chuckle, sitting heavily in the lounger beside him, crossing her legs over at the ankle, resting her flesh left arm behind her messy golden locks. "Say, Jaune?"

"Hmm?" Jaune hummed, his mouth currently occupied with the neck of the bottle, swigging back the beverage. With a gulp, he lowered the bottle, thumb glancing the liquid from his lips. "What's up?"

Yang took a swig, then sat up, sandwiching the cool bottle between her thighs. Lilac eyes flit up to eye the land around the home, a somber look replacing her grin. "What's it like, Jaune? Settling down... having a pretty awesome roof over your head and stuff, someone who..." She scoffed, turning to smile at him. "... _freakin_ adores you!"

Jaune sat up, noticing the tone shift, setting his sunglasses aside to cross his legs, propping the bottle on the seat's fabric between. His finger circled the rim of the bottle, brows knitting.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. It was nice of Pyrrha's parents to let me stay to be honest. I know we're married but... well her Dad still isn't my biggest fan." Jaune shrugged, swigging his drink.

"Yeah well, you _are_ banging his daughter." Yang said matter-of-factly, Jaune almost choking on his gulp of beer. Quickly trying to change the topic, and clear the liquid from his lungs, Jaune wheezed out a question for her.

"I thought you were enjoying travelling Remnant, Yang? And - as you've said repeatedly - enjoying being single?" Jaune bobbed his shoulders. Yang let a wry chuckle quietly leave her lips, lifting the bottle to swig back the contents, her arm swiping across her lips.

"I have enjoyed it. I've seen amazing sights! I showed you the album." Yang smiled. Jaune nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, The Vacuo markets looked amazing." Jaune nodded. "But, now you want...?" he swirled the bottle, in her direction, as if turning the contents of a cauldron. Yang shrugged.

"I want... I guess I've grown on my travels. I've seen the world, Jaune. Now I want to broaden _my_ world. I've seen the twelve wonders of Remnant, but I haven't been on more than one date with the same person." she scoffed, taking two big gulps of her beverage. "You're a lucky guy, Jaune."

"Mmm, don't I know it." he smiled, looking up at the stone and rendered home, red clay tiles sloping over the roof, bathing the back of his chair in cooling shadows. "Pyrrha's the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked at Yang, stretching his leg over to prod Yang's leg. "You'll find someone, I know it."

"I guess. Thanks for the pep talk, Vomit boy." She grinned, Jaune grumbling.

"I thought we'd gotten past that name!" He whined, Yang snorting. The two continued to converse over different topics - whether they be Yang's travels, or Jaune's search for a job in Mistral, since Huntsmen weren't required to slay monsters anymore, what with the mass extinction of the Grimm six years prior.

Then the patio door slid open, almost unheard over the consistent chirping of the distant Cicadas. Jaune looked up at the gentle shadow cooling his slightly burnt neck. Moving from Vale to Mistral wasn't good for a pale skinned man like Jaune. His smile widened at Pyrrha, her hair tied up into a beautifully messy bun, wavy vermilion locks cascading down to cradle her alabaster jawline.

Her curvy goddess' form was cradled in a flowing white Grecian style robe, draped over one shoulder to sweep across her generous chest and dip under her arm, climbing up the length of her porcelain back to fasten with a golden buckle at her shoulder. She played with the golden band around her finger, pacing her dainty toes across the sun kissed tiling of the patio, before sitting on the lounger beside him, lifting her sparkly green eyes on Jaune. His smile vanished at her worried lip and pale complexion.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, taking her fidgeting hands out of her lap, squeezing the warm palms like kneading dough. "Pyr?"

"Jaune... I need to talk to you." She looked at Yang with a sympathetic smile. "Umm...Privately. I'm sorry, Yang."

"Hey, don't mind me." Yang sat up with a groan, sitting her empty bottle on the marble step with a clink. "I... might go for a swim." She stretched her arms over her head, pausing to eye them both with a wince. "If that's okay with you two?"

"Oh of course." Pyrrha smiled, waving her off.

"Sweet! I'll leave you love birds to it!" She beamed, stepping away with a saunter. Jaune chuckled and sighed with a sober, cerulean gaze locking with worried emeralds.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jaune whispered, sidling closer to her, pressing a languid kiss to her cheek. "You can tell me."

"O-Okay... " Pyrrha breathed out shakily, scratching her neck. "Well... I... W-What it is, you see is... Oh why is this so hard?" Pyrrha scoffed. Jaune however paled.

"Pyrrha... you're scaring me right now. Y-You..." he gulped thickly with dread fluttering in his belly. "Oh gods, you wanna leave me don't you? Oh, I knew it, I knew it was too good to be true, I-"

"Jaune." She giggled behind her palm, lifting both hands to cradle his face, thumbs smoothing over his skin. "I love you. I have no desire to leave you... the opposite actually."

"Oh... okay." he sighed heavily with relief. "... Well then, whats up?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha's turn to pale.

"Well... I'm..." She took a deep breath, steeling herself. _Here we go_. "I'm pregnant, Jaune."

She slowly opened an eye, wincing at his reaction - or lack of. He was still, eyes fixed on nothingness, his mind racing.

"Umm, Jaune? Doooo... you have anything to say? Any questions? Anything?" She whimpered. Gods she just wanted him to say something, anything! Jaune blinked, before an ear splitting, goofy grin spread over his face. Pyrrha raised a plucked brow.

"Y-You're... you're actually... for real?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha giggling gently at his seemingly positive reaction. The swarming bees in her belly cooled to gentle butterflies, as she smiled at his chuckle, at his widening grin and the watery glaze to his eyes. "We're gonna have a baby?"

Pyrrha choked on a seemingly sudden and shocking sob, covering her trembling smile with her hand, her glassy green eyes filled with such soft glowing emotion. "Y-Yes. You're going to be a daddy, Jaune."

Jaune grinned, salty tears dripping into his mouth as he gave in, outright crying as he wrapped Pyrrha in his arms, kissing her cheek repeatedly. "I love you." A chant. A life long promise. Pyrrha too welled up to sobs, giggling within the universal symbol for sadness, turning it on it's head with her smile.

"I thought you'd be mad." Pyrrha sniffled into his neck, Jaune hugging her so tightly, so protectively. He simply laughed, reeling back to wipe his reddened eyes.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to be a Dad, and I get to do that with you! I-It's a dream come true!" Jaune sniffled, pulling her to his lips with a whimper, the kiss needy, strong, eliciting warm moans. He peeled away, Pyrrha covering her eyes as she cried beyond all control. "Hey, d-don't cry!" he chuckled with a high pitched voice crack, Pyrrha laughing as her eyes welled and poured forth salty tears down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm just really happy, Jaune. I was so scared when I took the test, but now I'm... oh, I'm so happy!" She blinked blearily to him, loving adoration swimming in her emerald pools.

"I love you so much." Jaune whispered into her neck as they hugged tightly.

"And I love you too!" Pyrrha promised, kissing his neck, slippery and hot with her salty tears.

"Cannon ball!" Yang yelled, a bundle of blonde hair and pale flesh disappearing into the frigid waters with a loud splash, spraying water over both Jaune and Pyrrha, both giggling as their clothes soaked through. Yang resurfaced with a gasp, treading the icy cool waters as she shook her sodden blonde locks out of her eyes. Immediate worry came over her at their tearful eyes. "W-What's happened?"

"It's good news, Yang." Jaune sniffed, thumbing his eye. "W-We're..." he looked at Pyrrha, grinning ear to ear as he ran his nose over her's. "We're having a baby!"

Yang's lilac eyes widened, then widened further to match her grin. "You guys! I-I'm gonna be an Auntie! Oh gods, I-I've gotta dig out more puns to teach the kid, Oh I am gonna be the coolest Aunt ever! Ruby ain't got nothin on me, I..."

As Yang continued to babble, Jaune cradled the back of Pyrrha's neck and gently coaxed her brow to his, their smiles megawatt. His other hand splay open over her belly, Pyrrha's hands covering his. Both eyes opened onto one another, smiles widening.

"I'm ready to be a Dad." Jaune blinked. Pyrrha smiled wider.

"I'm ready to be a Mother." Pyrrha added. The two giggled joyfully, before hugging as tightly as they could. "We're having a baby, Jaune!" Pyrrha cried joyously, as Jaune stood up to spin her around with echoing laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah! Happy shit! This story's gonna be a fun one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and as this goes on, I'll totally be down for oneshot ideas in your reviews! I have ideas for Yang and Blake babysitting, Weiss taking the infant shopping, Ruby sharing cookies and Auntie Nora trying to feed a five month old syrup! So many funny, sweet ideas to come, so stay tuned, and let me know if you have any funny parenting nightmares in mind for Arkos! Oh and story driven, angsty stuff over at Eclipse too! Enjoy and I'll speak soon! - Dave**


	2. Mommy's home!

The keys jangled in the lock for a solid five seconds, now that's a long time for the mentally drained Pyrrha Nikos-Arc. She finally heard the lock click and spun the key, shoving the front door open with her hip.

The first thing to greet her was the smell. A smell that over the two weeks away had become absent. Now it hit her full on. A beautiful concoction that only your home emits, tugs on your heart strings and warms your insides. You're home, that's how it smells.

Freshly diced onions wafted from the kitchen. They stung the eyes a little, sure. But to know that somebody was prepping dinner for her return? That homely warmth was back. Her muscles hummed with jet lag, her mind achy. Still, she managed to call out.

"Hello? I'm home!" Her voice cracked a bit, considering she hadn't had to say anything to anyone for the last two hours back from the airport.

And almost a second after her regal yet tired tones echoed off the walls, a squeal of delight came from upstairs.

"Mommy's home!"

Pyrrha smiled and felt her throat thicken. The heavy footfalls running upstairs, then clopping down the steps.

As soon as that head of red and yellow hair appeared through the banisters, she dropped her suitcases with a thump and dropped to a knee, arms held out.

"Hello, my love!"

"Mommy!" The little eight year old damn near leapt into Pyrrha's arms, almost knocking the tired woman over.

"Whoa! Has somebody missed me?" Pyrrha giggled, burying her face in her daughter's hair. She felt her nod against her neck. Pyrrha, kissing the brightly coloured hair several times, soon retreated from the hug to look into her daughter's vivid blue eyes. "Have you been a good girl for daddy?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Then ensued what could only be described as a kid trying to cram two weeks worth of stories into a solid minute. You know what they're like, they want to tell you everything, all at once. Pyrrha felt bad for zoning out slightly, but she was captivated by her daughter in front of her. Gods, she'd missed her family so much.

"… A-And then Daddy burned the chicken, but it was okay bec-because Auntie Weiss came over and helped and-Oh and I got a boo boo on my finger and-

"What?" Pyrrha snapped to attention, taking the little digit in hand, looking over it. A small band-aid decorated with strawberries wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Mommy! s'fine!" Her baby girl giggled. Pyrrha let go of the finger, chuckling lightly.

"Sorry. So… where is your father?" Pyrrha looked around. Her little girl suddenly became sheepish. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Oriana Nikos-Arc, what are you keeping from me, huh?" She prodded her daughter's belly, making her giggle.

"Nothing. H-He's in the garden." Oriana gingerly gestured behind her. "Daddy s-said you would be back late tonight."

"Well, I got lucky. My flight came early. Seems the pilots wanted me to get home as soon as possible, all so I can squeeze those cheeks!" Pyrrha took her daughter's face in her hands as she giggled. "Look at you, so cute!"

"Mo-Mommy!"

Pyrrha smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the brow, before standing up. "Shall we go see your Father?"

"N-Not yet!" Oriana tugged at her mother's billowing sash, stopping her from taking another step.

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Be-because… umm… beeeeeecause…Ummmmmmmm"

"Ori?" Pyrrha giggled.

"H-He's not in the garden."

"But you said he was?" Pyrrha turned to her daughter, crossing her arms. Oriana looked bashful.

"I… told a fib."

"You told a fib?" Pyrrha snorted. "Oh well, the punishment for that is very severe." She suddenly scooped her daughter up in a fit of giggles, blowing raspberries into her cheek. "Why don't you want me to see Daddy in the garden?"

"He said not to." Oriana played with the chains on Pyrrha's circlet.

"Is that so? What are you up to, Jaune." She chuckled, carrying her daughter through the kitchen. She admired the stew that was bubbling away in a pot, taking a long and deep inhale, the sort that causes your stomach to growl loudly.

She pushed the back door open to see her Husband knelt on the grass, his tools strewn all around him. He was humming absentmindedly, the sweet yet sharp smell of freshly cut wood in the air. Sawdust covered the grass.

Pyrrha, holding back her mirth, bounced her daughter and cleared her throat. It was so odd, but… she felt nervous? Why! He was her husband, it had only been two weeks and yet… her heart was hammering.

Jaune snapped his head up and stumbled to his feet, standing in front of whatever it was he was building.

"P-Pyr? Pyrrha! Y-You're home! Early!" Jaune laughed, scratching his beard, covered in sawdust flakes. Pyrrha smiled brightly and set her daughter down, pacing up to Jaune. He met her halfway, picking her up off the ground in a hug, burying his face in her neck. "Oh I missed you."

"What are we like, huh? Two weeks apart and we're like this." Pyrrha whispered into his bristly chin. "I missed you so much."

Jaune kissed her neck, making her convulse and giggle at his tickling beard. Pyrrha felt a pressure on her ankle, looking down at her giggly daughter holding onto it.

Pyrrha and Jaune broke the hug so Pyrrha could crouch down to her daughter.

From behind, Jaune mouthed to his daughter. "Keep her busy, bud!"

Oriana nodded, before taking her Mother's hand. "C-Come see the drawings I did! Daddy said they were so good h-he let me put them on the fridge!"

Pyrrha, being dragged along by her daughter, laughed. "Oh yeah? Well that sounds lovely, show me what you've made, sweetie."

"Y-Yeah, you girls go on ahead, I'll be right in!" Jaune laughed, before quickly turning to his project. "Shitshitshit I thought I had longer!"

He finished sanding it smooth and rounded the corners. Having a hip height daughter meant that was a necessity. He had Pyrrha pissed at him so many times over the years because of the lumps on his daughter's head. "Stop using our daughter's head to find sharp corners!" she'd yell at him.

He looked at the house, through the window to the kitchen, where Ori was showing Pyrrha her drawings.

Jaune quickly hefted it up and carried it to the patio, setting it down and pulling the lengths of thick rope from his tool box. He was thankful he'd attached the brackets earlier. Having the drill going now would definitely bring Pyrrha back outside. Curse his wife's adorable curiosity!

Finally, he attached it and hefted it up to swing gently. With a pleased sigh, he stepped back and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Just in time, as Pyrrha opened the patio door. "Jaune? What have you been up to? I thought you'd…" She trailed off at the sight.

"Ta da!" Jaune chuckled lightly.

"Yeah! Ta da!" Ori appeared behind her breathless Mother.

"Oh Jaune." Pyrrha smiled, hand over her heart. It was a suspended bench, rocking gently in the breeze, hanging from the sturdy brackets on the rafter's above on the patio shelter.

"Well, I know you wanted one, circled a few in the catalogue. But… I wanted to make you one. My dad came over and let me use his tools. We got the bulk of it done yesterday. I uhh… wanted to stain it up before you got home, but… here you are. N-Not that I'm not happy you're here! I am! J-Just I… why haven't you said anything? You hate it don't you, I knew I should have just ordered one, I mean-"

"Ori?" Pyrrha said, staring intently at Jaune.

"Yeah Mommy?"

"Cover your eyes sweetie."

"Okay Mommy." And the little girl did. Pyrrha paced over and damn near shoved her tongue down Jaune's throat, holding him against her frame, relaying how much she'd missed him and how much she appreciated this into the deep and long kiss.

She broke away, panting. Jaune, dazed and wobbly on his feet sat on his swinging bench. "W-Well… it works!"

Pyrrha bit her lip and smiled.

"So umm… do I get husband points?"

"Oh… so many husband points." Pyrrha smiled, sitting beside him on the bench, sighing contently.

"Can I look now?"

Both parents looked to their daughter. "Y-yes, sorry baby!"

"C'mere little one." Jaune pat his knee, Ori giggling as she ran over and leapt up onto him. He helped her up with a chuckle, sitting her between them both.

"This, this right here?" Jaune sighed contently, looping his arm around Pyrrha and kissing her cheek. "This is the life."

"Yeah." Pyrrha hummed. "Happy to be home, with my lovely little family."

Content silence reigned, until Pyrrha snickered.

"So… you burned the chicken, huh?"

"Oh Ori! You told her?!"

"Sowwy. Mommy asked." Ori shrugged, playing with her Mother's sash.

"W-Well, I mean it wasn't charred all the way through, I mean-"

"I never want to hear another joke about my cooking ever again." Pyrrha giggled.

"Aw, damn."


	3. Can't sleep Mommy

**Author's Notes: I forgot to mention, this story isn't posted in any sort of chronological order. It's just short one shot ideas from their life raising a child. One chapter could be Ori aged ten, the next Ori aged two. Hope you enjoy! - Dave**

 **...**

Jaune slid into bed with a content sigh at the smooth crisp sheets against his achy skin. T'was a long day. Pyrrha did the same, yawning into her palm before snuggling back into the pillows.

"Good night Jau-" She lost her trail of words as he leaned over her, cupping her cheeks in each hand. "What's wrong?" she asked as her cheeks mushed in.

"Now, remember what we talked about... " He said softly. "... We need to be a bit firm with Ori at this age. When she comes in here saying she wants to sleep in our bed, we need to stay strong, and put her back in her own room, okay?" He kissed her brow. Pulling back, he saw her easy smile.

"Yes. Easy."

"Really?" Jaune raised a brow. "Because you have a gigantic heart, and tend to cave with our daughter."

Pyrrha scoffed, furrowing her brows. "No I don't."

"Pyrrha." Jaune said simply. Pyrrha's face heated, and she looked down at his wrists to avoid his stare, because damn it all he was right. She loved her baby girl so so much, and anything that upset her tugged those heartstrings.

"Well... sometimes." Pyrrha blushed.

"If she pouts and gives you puppy dog eyes, you're putty in her hands." Jaune smiled wryly.

"W-Well so are you!" Pyrrha frowned, Jaune chuckling at her reaction. He gave her cheeks a soft squeeze, before kissing her brow again. She sighed softly, sliding her knee up beside him in the bed.

"Yeah, but I grew up with seven sisters. Six of which were younger! I had to learn to be firm when they were little, especially when they came in saying they wanted to sleep in my room." Jaune said softly, sitting back on the bed with a creak of springs.

"But why can't I cuddle with my baby?" Pyrrha whimpered, Jaune smiling softly at her.

"Oh, honey. We need to start laying these rules, otherwise the kid'll rule the roost. Trust me, I've watched Supernanny. I know this." Jaune grinned as she gave a small giggle. "Okay? I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. But, we need to be strong. A team."

"Fine." Pyrrha pouted, crossing her arms under her chest.

"See?" Jaune smiled softly. "Now I'm putty in your hands." He leaned in and gave her a deep, languid kiss, sucking her bottom lip. He broke the kiss with a quiet pant, before wrapping his arms around her, Pyrrha returning the gesture with a happy hum. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

"Okay." Pyrrha sighed, switching her bedside lamp off, manoeuvring to get comfy in the remaining dim light of Jaune's lamp. She pressed her head into the pillow with a pleased hum, just as Jaune clicked his lamp off and the room went dark. She felt him shuffle around in the bed, until his warmth was around her back, his hands sliding over her waist to hug her tightly. She beamed and angled her neck up so he could kiss it. "Good night, my love."

"G'night, Pyr." Jaune kissed the tender spot two more times, before burying his face in her loose red hair. "Mmm. Love you."

"You too." She hummed, hands smoothing over his linked at her waist, before eventually they began to drift to sleep.

...

Eventually, around two in the morning, their tightly pressed together forms had drifted open. Pyrrha was still holding one of his hands around her waist, but he was slightly on his back as the other wrist lay across his brow. Pyrrha breathed soft puffs of air as she slept on, until the door crept open, and tiny feet could be heard fumbling over the floor boards. A few creaks here and there, until the little intruder stood at the edge of the bed, looking up at Pyrrha.

A small hand lifted to poke her nose. Pyrrha's face scrunched and she mumbled, but drifted back to sleep, until another poke made those tired eyes blink open.

"Wha?" Pyrrha sat up slightly on a propped elbow, rubbing her eyes with the other fist. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, to the toddler at the bed in her tiny blue bunny onesie. Pyrrha sighed. Here we go. "Ori? Sweetie, no you need to go to bed."

A little voice whispered back. "I can't sleep, Mommy."

Pyrrha sighed, swallowing thickly. "I know Honey, but you need to try. Can you try for Mommy?"

Little Ori shook her head, burying her face in her plushie bear. "I wanna cuddle with Mommy."

Pyrrha bit her lip, her heart aching at the tiny baby in front of her. Her tiny baby. Who was upset. "Sweetie..."

Ori lifted her head, the hood's bunny ears flopping left and right. "Pleeeeaaaase Mommy. M'scared. I can't sleep."

Pyrrha blew out a breath, before lifting the quilt. Ori quietly clambered into the bed, while Pyrrha lifted Jaune's hand from her waist, letting Ori snuggle into her before draping his palm protectively over his daughter. Pyrrha pushed a fabric bunny ear out of the way with her nose, before hugging her daughter and kissing her head. She dropped the quilt back down and sighed contently.

"Okay. But just this once." Pyrrha said, snuggling her baby.

"Love you, Mommy." Ori whispered against her chest, before her eyelids began to droop. Pyrrha closed her own with a soft smile.

"I love you too, _Amica Mea_."

Jaune mumbled in his sleep and rolled back to Pyrrha. He snuggled into her back and draped his other arm along the length of Pyrrha's nightgown covered thigh, breathing softly into her neck. Pyrrha, feeling ever so loved, smiled and drifted off to sleep with her little, perfect family.

...

Sunlight began to pour in around the curtains, dimly painting the room with enough light that Jaune started to stir. He grumbled and yawned, giving Pyrrha's cheek a long and soft kiss. He snuggled his face into her neck and she hummed.

"Morning." He said hoarsely, kissing her neck once, twice. She murmured and started to wake herself, as Jaune propped himself on his elbow to see her in her morning beauty. All ruffled hair, no make up, still dopey with sleep. Perfect. Then he raised a brow at the lump under the blanket, snuggled into her chest. He peeled the blanket back and saw Ori sound asleep in her Mother's grasp. Soft puffs of air left her nose, as her mouth was occupied sucking her thumb.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with disappointment. She gave a sheepish chuckle back.

"Dammit, Pyrrha."

"But she was so cute and couldn't sleep!" Pyrrha whined, looking down at her daughter with adoration. She gently thumbed a lock of hair out of her daughter's sleeping eyes, feeling that soft, young, new skin. "What was I supposed to do? I can't help it."

Jaune sighed, before nodding. "I know. I know." He smiled, kissing Pyrrha's cheek as she stroked her daughter's. "I guess we'll have to hope _you_ grow out of it first, huh?"


	4. Baking

The sweet and smoky smell filled his nostrils, every drag of air strong and sharp on the back of his throat. The lump of Oak he'd been shaping for the last few hours was starting to resemble what he saw in his mind's eye. A lovely coffee table, rounded edges and ornate flower patterns carved into the legs.

He pushed the plane across the surface of the wood, peeling off high spots into satisfying curls of warm cream oak. Dusting his large hands off with several claps - maybe the occasional downward wipe on a trouser leg, he stepped back to admire the shape of the wood. A smile graced his face, when the shed door opened behind him.

"Daddy?"

Scratching a few shavings of wood from his beard, he turned to the sunlit doorway. There in the opening, holding the handle stood his daughter. His ten year old daughter Oriana.

"Hey, kiddo." He crouched before her, a smile on his face. "What's up, huh?"

She shrugged. "Wanted to find you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Mommy's doing stuff in the office. I was bored." She pouted. "Can we play?"

Jaune's smile dropped. "Oh eh, weeeeeell... I was kinda..." He thumbed over his shoulder at the table. He cringed as she pouted harder, those big blue eyes swallowing him. His excuses soon died on the tip of his tongue. "I guess I can leave it a while. It's not gonna run away on those legs, is it now, huh?" He chuckled, picking his daughter up as she giggled. "Oh, you're getting heavy!"

"I'm ten now Daddy! I'm gonna be super heavy when I'm an adult!"

"Yeah well, don't be as heavy as your old man is." Jaune chuckled. "Daddy's been enjoying his own baking a bit too much lately."

"So has Mommy." Ori shrugged, making Jaune chuckle.

"Don't tell her that, she'll think she's fat. And Mommy is definitely _not_ fat." Jaune booped his daughter's nose. She giggled.

"Nope! Mommy's not fat! She's perfect!"

Jaune grinned. "That she is kiddo." He paused. "Say. You said you were bored, right?" Oriana nodded brightly in response. "Well, how about I get changed out of these clothes, and we go and bake something for us and Mommy later tonight, huh?"

Oriana gasped in delight. "Yes! Yeah let's do that! Let's!"

"Perfect! Lemme just... put you down... oooooh I'm getting too old for that." He cricked his back. "Lemme check you haven't got any splinters... nnnnope, all good. I'll go get changed, and meet you in the kitchen, yeah?" Jaune smiled, holding his huge fist out.

"Yeah!" Oriana giggled, slapping his fist.

"Okay, yeah we gotta work on the bro fist." He ruffled her head of red-gold hair.

...

After a quick freshen up, Jaune trotted back downstairs, his shaggy hair and beard slightly damp still. He stopped at the office door, peaking inside. He sighed at Pyrrha with her head in her hands, on a conference call.

"No, I understand exactly what you're - can I finish what I was saying please? Thank you. I understand, but I don't think the board understands that those profits go to Beacon's homes for orphans program. I just said! Oh for..."

He slowly pulled the door shut again, worrying his lip before shooting towards the kitchen. Throwing on his favourite _'Don't do anything to the chef - except Mommy. Mommy can.'_ Apron, he tied the laces at the back and clapped his hands, rubbing them together.

"Okay kiddo! Ah I see you're all ready, huh?" He grinned as she bounced eagerly besides bowls, jugs, flour, icing, all sorts of different ingredients that all spelt 'Cake.'

"Yeah! Cake, we're making a cake! Mommy's favourite too!" She smiled widely. Jaune nodded brightly.

"Good call kiddo." He high fived her. "My famous orange soda cake coming up. So, we're gonna need a couple of measuring jugs, some eggs..." He listed out as Ori went to work tirelessly following his every command.

As he went about making the mixture, she was his shadow. She watched and followed his every move, grabbing utensils for him, bowls, whatever he needed. He'd pass her the mixture to taste test of course, and with a proud thumbs up they'd place it in the oven.

"Now what?" Ori shrugged. Jaune sat on his stool.

"Well, we wait for that to bake. But, I tell you what you can do. You can make the butter icing, yeah? I'll talk you through it." He got up, grabbing what he needed. Her eyes were alight at the prospect, hopping up onto the stool in front of him. He stood behind, guiding with his voice and the occasional helped movement of her wrists.

Eventually though, a finished cake was sat on the cooling rack, Ori meticulously sculpting the icing around the sponge with a spatula.

"There!" She sat back proudly. "Done!" She whipped around to her Dad, Jaune sat smiling while nursing a cup of coffee.

"Looks perfect kiddo. See? Look at that, all by yourself. You're a Baker in the making!" He grinned over his mug.

"Can we surprise Mommy yet?" Oriana bounced. Jaune sat forward with a sigh.

"When she's done in the office. Shouldn't be long now." He smiled, ruffling her hair. "Wanna go wash up?"

"Okay." Ori nodded, filing out the room. As she headed upstairs, the office door opened, Pyrrha stepping out with an exhausted sigh. She padded into the kitchen while massaging her temples.

Jaune smiled up at her, handing her a mug of coffee wordlessly. She accepted with a tired smile, dropping her hand onto his shoulder to squeeze her thanks. Words were draining right now. His hand sat atop hers, thumb smoothing circles into her skin.

"So." She huffed. "How's your day been?"

"Well... " Jaune smiled. "I got a lot further on the table that guy ordered last week. And... Ori made you a surprise with a little help from me."

Pyrrha's eyebrows furrowed with a bemused smile. "Surprise?"

"Yeah but... " He placed his finger over his lips. "She's dying to show you." He grinned as Pyrrha nodded with an "Oh" on her lips.

Soon their daughter padded back in. "I used soap and everything! Mommy! You're free!" She hugged her Mom, Pyrrha chuckling.

"Free for now, yes." She kissed her daughter's head. "I hear you've been busy?"

"Very! But it's a surprise and..." She whipped around to look at her Dad questioningly. He chuckled.

"You can show her now if you want." He smiled. Ori lit up, taking her Mom's free hand and dragging her over to the counter, before gesturing to the cake on the cooling rack.

"Ta-Da!" Ori beamed. "Your favourite!"

"Oh honey! You didn't have to do that. I was wondering why I could smell baked goods. This looks delicious." Pyrrha beamed brightly.

"I can confirm it is." Ori nodded, Pyrrha kissing her hair.

"Thank you my sweetheart, this is wonderfully thoughtful. We will definitely be having that for dessert tonight." She hugged her daughter and her husband as he stepped over. "Now. It sounds like Mommy has to go back to do battle."

"Bet you'd rather use spear and shield, huh?" Jaune smiled, giving her a languid kiss. "They'll listen to you eventually. It's your face that sells all their stuff and they'd be stupid to lose you."

"Mmm. Well, I just hope they let me get a word in." Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Still. Knowing my little family did this for me means I'll be going in there with a big smile! Thank you my babies." She kisses Jaune and Ori.

"Always." Jaune smiled.

"Yeah!" Ori giggled. "Always!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just a bit of family fluff! Hope you like! Sorry if I missed some spelling errors. It's late here haha! Enjoy my lovelies! - Dave**


End file.
